dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon
Damon is a former employee of Sabbaton Towers who served as a Tower Guard, mostly hired on to keep Namah from leaving her room, and is one of the few employees aware of her parentage. He currently is serving as a member of Troika. Appearance Damon is a large individual with mostly canine-features, having mostly gray-fur with a light-tan muzzle and marks on his cheeks, blue eyes, floppy ears and a medium-sized tail. When he worked for Sabbaton Towers he wore the standard white and red Tower Guard uniform, with purple ornamented shoulder-guards that is longer on his left side. After being fired he was seen in more casual clothing, one consisting of a light-blue buttoned shirt with light colored pockets and collar and wore dark-colored pants with two large patches at the knees. While in Troika, he was seen in a variety of light-military trainee gear on occasion. Personality Damon is shown to be rather stoic in comparison to his fellow guards, Woods and Bill. He is shown to show the most patience when dealing with Namah, though sometimes has to be persuaded by his peers as he believes children would be easy for them on their own. Being the eldest of the three, as he is known to have his own family to tend to, he is likely the wisest and more reasonable as he did not doubt the belief of either Bill or Woods regarding Igrath or the entirety of Troika after joining them. Even so, he is shown to hold the same sort of dislike toward Tinsel. Oddly, Damon has been shown to suffer the least amount of times from Namah's antics, so if another were instead he would make a light remark of their suffering. In the few times he gets to interact with her, he is able to get her to cooperate more easily than the others, likely given his own parenting experience; as one time he was able to get Namah to cooperate by offering her a imaginative flight lesson. As with the other guards, he has no problems with Lilith given her being more behaved. Despite taking his position more seriously than his peers, he is shown to have a soft-side for things that are considered cute and adorable. When Nainso came by to deliver two Ryuu-Nekos to Lilith, he was fawned over moments after laying eyes on them, to a point where Nainso had a hard time leaving and worried he might not even deliver them because of his obsession. History Past At some point, Damon was appointed to become a Tower Guard on the same floor as his friends Bill and Woods, mainly to monitor Namah as they are among the few people who are aware of her parentage. Prelude Damon was first seen on lobby duty at the elevator entrance to their floor when Bill came asking for his help in catching Namah. Damon was hesitant at first, believing they could handle it on their own but was convinced into going, thinking Woods said he couldn't help if he tried. Sending Bill into the center of the vent system, hoping to intercept her, they hand him a Glow Orb just as he's attacked with condiments. Damon tasted what was "Hot Sauce" before Woods got dumped with what he hoped was "Ranch". On another day, toward the end of Namah's vacation from her room, Damon and Muliebral arrived in the living room to return Namah to her room. She refused to go at first, threatening to damage various objects in the room but he asked if she ever learned to fly, which as a result she allowed him to hold her upward so she could pretend she was. Returning her to her room, he ends up closing the door behind her while informing her that her door now has a lock, the vents barred off, and if she wanted to use the bathroom she would have to ring the bell so they could escort her. He proceeded to sit in his chair as he listened to Namah's complaints and threats of stabbing him with cutlery that were now gone thanks to Muliebral. Lilith dropped by with her wagon and asked to watch it for him while she went to see her father. He agreed to though asked about the "zoning permit" she had. After an hour, Woods arrived to relieve him. Damon told him a little trick that involved using Anti-Sound Headphones to block off all of her ramblings but also asked if he was signing zoning permits without authorization, noting the one on Lilith's wagon. Woods went on about how he's been doing that a lot but Damon told him not to let it go over his head. The next morning, Damon greeted Lilith as she headed to school. She asked him for advice regarding approaching boys so he told her to strike a fighting pose, clenching her fists tightly for instance. He later eavesdropped on Namah with Muliebral and others just as she was being introduced to her new tutor, Crimp, and overtime had to help out in one of her lectures when Namah broke stuff. Later on, Damon, Bill and Woods received the silent alarm from the Viscount's office and rushed over there, just in time as Namah came out shouting how she was being held against her will by her father. She went on a rampage as they tried subduing her. They manage to catch her, though she ends up wounding Bill in the process. After everything settled down he reviewed the floor map with Woods, with Woods remarking how it would be better if she did escape. On the day of Lilith's birthday, he told her that she was fine at her party since the cameras were on her father most of the time. Shortly after Lilith undressed, she asked him if she was anything like her mother but he told her he never got to meet her as he was hired after she was just a baby. Later the silent alarm tripped in the Viscount's office, only it wasn't because Namah escaped but because Lilith had run off after going there. After searching around he decided to ask Namah to help find her. She offered to help them in exchange for something. Damon suggested she help because she was a good kid but Woods slapped him, saying they'll give her stuff instead, causing him to glare at him. Using Namah as a guide while having her leashed, they eventually arrived in the library where Lilith was reading. After they talked, he tried to tug her to get down but got Lilith instead, indicating that she had escaped once again. They returned Lilith to her room before going off to look for Namah. Thanks to Bill, Namah was returned to her room and later on Damon would take Woods' place in guarding the room. Nainso came by with a box for Lilith from her father, and per protocol Damon asked to check the contents. Seeing two Ryuu-Neko inside it he was quickly fawned over by how adorable they were and Nainso had a hard time getting him to listen. Damon soon delivered the box to Lilith as requested. Volume 2 Chapters 5 & 6 Volume 3 Chapters 7 - 9 Volume 4 Chapters 10 & 12 Trivia Quotes *(to Woods) "Very classy, Woods." References Navigation Category:Males Category:Prelude Characters Category:GNS Characters